I RAN TO CHASE YOU
by yamanaka tenten
Summary: [AU] jika kau melangkah, aku akan melangkah didepanmu. jika kau berlari, aku akan berlari lebih cepat darimu. jika kau bintang, aku akan lebih terang darimu. jika kau langit, aku akan lebih tinggi darimu.. aku tak akan pernah berhenti ataupun menyerah, karena seperti katamu, aku adalah orang yang keras kepala. (bad summary) /Tenten, Naruto, Itachi/


**Chapter 1 : Poci yang melihat!**

 **Hai minnaaaa… semoga gak bosen dg kedatangan ane yang tak diharapkan. X'D**

 **Saya tidak ingin banyak cingcong dulu disini. Cuma ucapan terima kasih pada sahabat ane yang karakternya ane masukkan dalam salah satu tokoh cerita ini. Lebih tepatnya lagi, dialah bagian dalam cerita ini. U're my best friend !**

 **jangan berdiri dibelakangku untuk jadi pengikutku, jangan ada didepanku untuk memerintahku, jangan ada di atasku untuk memperbudakku, jangan ada di bawahku untuk jadi pembantuku,, beradalah kamu disampingku, dan tetaplah jadi temanku ! :')**

 **A/N : Italic for flashback**

Sanji Senior High School, 13.00 AM.

Kelas XA nampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Sebenarnya manusianya tetap sama, hanya berisi 25 siswa-siswi dan seorang guru yang nampaknya sedang berberes. Namun hingar-bingar yang nampak begitu ramai terdengar berasal dari bisik-bisik nyaring penghuni kelas. Tapi kenapa ? sepertinya sebuah buku kecil bersampul biru dengan cover bertulis 'RAPORT" adalah jawabannya. Yah, mereka sudah sampai dipenghujung semester dan hari ini adalah pembagian Raport langsung kepada para siswa.

(Sebenarnya SMA Sanji menyediakan dua Raport, dimana yang satu diberikan pada orang tua siswa dalam pertemuan khusus dengan wali murid, kedua di berikan pada siswa yang bersangkutan sebagai motivasi belajar, atau paling tidak hanya sebagai pengingat)

Bak sihir aneh, buku Raport itu mencipta berbagai macam hawa dan ekspresi yang beraneka ragam. Sekelompok siswa yang duduk di bangku depan nampak menolehkan separuh tubuhnya kebelakang, hanya untuk saling lontar komentar mengenai nilai yang mereka peroleh selama satu semester terakhir, ada yang hanya diam mematung tak berkedip memelototi pemandangan yang nampak mengerikan, sepertinya. Ada yang langsung berteriak-teriak tak jelas. Ada yang bertampang horror, Ada yang nampak biasa saja, ada pula yang nampak acuh.

"baiklah, anak-anak !" suara wibawa seketika mengheningkan kebingaran kelas. Seketika itu pula pandangan mereka lurus kedepan, kearah seorang guru perempuan berambut ungu.

Melihat dirinya telah kembali menjadi pusat perhatian, Yugao, sang wali kelas kembali bersuara..

"sensei ucapkan Selamat pada kalian yang berhasil naik satu kelas lagi di Sanji Senior High School !" tampa dikomando, reflek sebagian besar siswa bertepuk tangan penuh antusias. Ah tentu saja, kemungkinan besar mereka adalah siswa-siswa yang merasa di bicarakan.

"dan bagi kalian yang masih menetap di kelas ini, Sensei minta maaf karena belum berhasil mengajar dengan baik. Sensei sadar, sensei yang paling bertanggung jawab disini. tapi kita jangan patah semangat ya ! sensei tahu kita sama-sama telah bekerja keras, nilai kalian sama dengan yang lain. mungkin dengan sedikit lagi bumbu disiplin, sensei yakin, kalian akan bisa menyusul mereka. Kalian disini, semuanya, mempunyai potensi yang sama untuk meraih mimpi kalian. jadi jangan pernah menyerah ! " ucap sang Sensei kembali, dengan senyuman manis menghias bibirnya.

"hai' Sensei !" jawab mereka serentak.

"dan terakhir. Sensei ucapkan selamat pada peraih peringkat lima besar dikelas ini. Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, dan Yamanaka Ino. Kalian membuat Sensei senang dengan Prestasi yang kalian raih, PERTAHANKAN !"

"hai' Sensei !" jawab nama-nama yang disebut bersamaan, tentunya dengan senyum ceria menghias wajah mereka, meski tidak semuanya.

"oh ya. Satu lagi. Sensei sebagai wali kelas kalian merasa sangat bangga. Salah satu murid kelas XA ada yang menjadi perwakilan untuk bersaing pada peringkat 10 besar Umum SMA Sanji…! Dan yang lebih membanggakan lagi adalah dia terpilih sebagai peraih Rangking satu umum tahun ini…! Yah dialah Tenten Sarutobi ! selamat Tenten-san !"

Seiring dengan sorak sorai tepuk tangan yang makin keras. Seorang gadis manis berambut coklat dengan iris caramel kecoklatan bernama Tenten berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. "hai' Sensei, Arigatoo atas bimbingan sensei selama ini" sang sensei hanya tersenyum bangga.

Tenten kembali mendongak, untuk kemudian membungkukkan badannya lagi kepada teman-teman sekelasnya. "arigatoo teman-teman, aku tak akan bisa tampa dukungan kalian.."

Para siswa kelas XA nampak sangat antusias, turut senang dengan terpilihnya salah satu anggota kelas mereka sebagai juara umum. Terlihat jelas dari mata-mata yang berbinar dan bibir-bibir yang tersenyum lebar.

Meski tak ada yang tau, satu manusia diantara mereka ada yang membatin kesal.

'lihat saja! aku akan mengejar ketertinggalanku, Tenten !'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I RAN TO CHASE YOU**

 **Declaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Tenten X Naruto**

 **Slight : Tenten x Itachi**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, and Drama**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, alur lambat dan maju mundur, Typo bertebaran,**

 **Eyd berhamburan, cerita kampungan,**

 **gaje membingungkan, dan beribu kehancuran XD**

 **(like ?, you can keep calm, or FnF, RnR)**

( **don't like ?, keep calm and you can press the 'Back' bottom)**

"hebat ! peringkat pertama se-SMA Sanji !" sebuah suara diiringi tepukan pelan dibahunya membuat seorang gadis mungil manis itu menoleh. Tepat di sebelahnya, seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang tersenyum padanya. ia membalas senyum, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih.

"kau itu luar biasa Panda !" sekarang, berganti gadis ponytail yang menyapanya. Lagi, gadis itu hanya membalas senyum. Kemudian sama seperti Sakura, gadis berambut pirang yang ia tahu bernama Ino itu pamit pulang duluan. Yah, dia sekarang sedang berjalan pelan di koridor sekolah. Untuk pulang, tentu saja.

"selamat !"

"ah.. terima kasih Aburame-san ! selamat juga untukmu !" balasnya pada sapa seorang pemuda berkaca mata hitam yang bahkan tak menoleh kearahnya. Ia melanjutkan jalannya dengan khidmat. Tenten tak ambil pusing, orang yang satu ini memang tak bisa ia mengerti.

"t-tenten-chan, a-no.. s-selamat untuk m-mu!"

"wah ! arigato, Hinata-chan. Selamat juga untukmu !, Kau langsung di jemput ?" tanggap si gadis berambut coklat, sekaligus bertanya. Gadis bernama Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"yah, sayang sekali.. padahal aku ingin makan denganmu siang ini. Sebelum liburan panjang…! tapi tak apa, toh kau kan tetap di Tokyo. Tidak seperti Neji yang katanya akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Amerika" ucap Tenten pelan.

"e..etto. sepertinya Tenten-chan sangat tau te-tentang Neji-niisan. A-aku tetap di Tokyo, Neji-niisan a-akan di antar ayah. sering-s-seringlah mampir.." Tenten tertawa kecil mendengar penilaian Hinata terhadap dirinya, berkaitan dengan Hyuuga Neji kakaknya.

"haha.. tentu saja aku tau, Hinata-chan !, dia'kan senpaiku di club Matematika selama setahun ini. Jadi, aku sedikit banyak mendengar percakapannya dengan teman-teman. Oh ya, tentu aku akan sesering mungkin berkunjung"

"o.. b-baiklah Tenten-chan, a-aku h-harus ccepat"

"oke, hati-hati"

Gadis bercepol dua dengan seragam Sailormoon dongker itu hanya memandang teman-teman sekelasnya yang mulai menjauh satu persatu dengan senyum manis. Kemudian kembali menunduk, memperhatikan Raportnya penuh binar.

"Syukurlah ! aku berhasil !" gumamnya senang.

"kheh ! jangan bangga dulu !, karena aku masih belum menyerah untuk mendahuluimu.! Aku akan melampauimu !" suara yang tiba-tiba menyela aktivitasnya membaca nilai Raport membuat gadis bermahkota coklat membalikkan badannya. Yah, sudah tentu ia tau hal ini akan terjadi. Orang itu, dia, akan setiap tahun menyumbangkan suaranya untuk mengucapkan kalimat tadi, kalimat yang sama atau paling tidak mirip. Gadis itu ternyum hangat, kemudian melangkah menghampiri pemuda jabrik kuning itu.

"akan aku tunggu saat itu Narukoi, jangan lelah berusaha okey !." dia menepuk pelan bahu lawan bicaranya.

"lagi pula, aku senang sekali, kau sudah naik tiga langkah, tidak menutup kemungkinan tahun depan kau akan naik lima langkah lagi, atau mungkin lebih dari itu, nee..?!" lanjut si gadis.

Si pemuda jabrik hanya memainkan bibirnya tak beraturan, pertanda bahwa ia sedang kesal. Namun kemudian, bibir tak beraturan itu bergerak cepat.

"yosh ! tahun berikutnya, di kelas sebelas.. akulah peringkat pertamanya. Kau harus bersiap. Tenton !" serunya.

"aku akan selalu siap Narukoi !, sekarang, tunaikan janjimu dulu !"

"ya ya ya ! satu minggu di Ichiraku. Ayo.."

Pemuda yang di panggil Narukoi langsung merangkul bahu si gadis brunete yang masih belum menurunkan kadar senyumnya. Merekapun berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah kedai ramen tak jauh dari sekolah. Naruto berjanji padanya, jika ia mendapatkan peringkat yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia akan ditraktir ramen ichiraku selama seminggu. Tentu Tenten senang, karena dia juga penyuka ramen.

…

Si pemuda blonde dengan garis kumis kucing di kedua pipinya itu mempercepat langkahnya, mencoba mendahului langkah tenang sahabat disampingnya. Kemudian beralih berjalan mundur memamerkan cengirannya pada Tenton, begitu sang pemuda memanggil si gadis coklat itu.

"berjalan yang benar Narukoi"

Pemuda itu tak menggubris nasehat temannya. Ia malah melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sebagai sandarannya untuk menengadah. Matanya mulai terpejam, menikmati hangat mentari siang yang kian memanas. Ia tetap berjalan mundur.

"Tenton, apa kau percaya, bahwa suatu saat aku akan bisa mengejarmu, dan mendahului langkahmu ?!" tanyanya kemudian.

Si gadis tampak menghela nafas. Sahabat sedari SD-nya ini begitu berambisi mengalahkannya. Mengalahkan segala yang ada pada dirinya. Mulai dari peringkat dalam kelas, karate, basket, lomba lari sampai dengan memasak. Naruto bahkan memanggil seorang chef sebagai guru memasak ke rumahnya hanya untuk menyaingi masakan si gadis. Meski tampaknya ia tak pernah berhasil. Gadis itu, entah kenapa selalu lebih unggul darinya. Mereka yang memang tumbuh bersama sedari kecil, tetapi kemampuan mereka yang tak sama mendorong si blonde untuk bisa menjadi lebih baik darinya. Yah, Narukoi selalu berucap penuh semangat untuk bisa berjalan mendahuluinya. Dan si Tenton, akan selalu tersenyum hangat, sembari memberinya bantuan semangat. Yah, gadis itu akan senantiasa memotivasi si pirang agar bersemangat mengalahkan dirinya. Seperti sekarang ini misalnya.

"Tentu saja Narukoi. Kau sudah bekerja keras ! Bahkan gunung baja-pun akan runtuh di tangan orang yang bertekad kuat dan tak lelah berusaha keras, seperti Dashrath Manjhi* misalnya. Atau sepertimu ini…" jawabnya. Tangan kanannya masih memegang tas ransel yang ia gendongkan di punggungnya. Sementara tangan yang satunya ia biarkan melambai mengikuti irama langkah kakinya.

Si jabrik blonde membuka mata safirnya, dan makin melebarkan cengiran khasnya. Ucapan Tenten selalu bisa membuatnya bersemangat. Nasehatnya, omelannya, bahkan amarah gadis di hadapannya ini, sudah terdaftar dalam list pembakar semangatnya.

Tetap dengan aktivitasnya berjalan mundur, pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya keudara. Tepat menutup matahari yang kini berada di tengah-tengah langit. Bak gerhana, kini setengah wajahnya ternaungi.

"yosh ! bahkan matahari yang bersinar akan gelap dengan kepalan tanganku. Ingat kata-kataku Tenton ! suatu saat nanti seorang NARUTO UZUMAKI akan berjalan di depanmu ! dia akan lebih baik darimu, dia akan mengalahkan-mu ! dia akan terus berlari dan berlari, tak akan berhenti !, sebelum bisa mendahuluimu..! ing_"

Duaakkkkk'!

"Awww….!"

"Narukoi !"

.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai dikedai ramen Ichirku, Tenten sudah memesan dua porsi dan mengambil posisi duduk disebuah meja yang kini tengah ditempati pemuda pirang bermata langit. di kepala bagian belakang si pemuda nampak ada sedikit tonjolan merah. Sipemilik kepala sesekali memijit kecil bagian itu dengan meringis, menahan sakit. Sementara Tenten hanya memperhatikannya dari kursi seberang.

"sudah kubilang, jalan yang benar !, kau tak mendengarkan. Beginilah akibatnya. Rasakan !" gerutu gadis bruneete itu. Si blonde merengut sebal.

"daripada menyalahkanku, lebih baik kau bantu aku memijitnya ! benjolan ini harus hilang sebelum aku pulang !" balasnya.

Si Gadis menghela nafas, ia tatap raut sahabatnya yang kini sedang kesusahan dengan aktivitanya. kasihan juga melihatnya, terbentur tiang listrik pastilah sakit. Gadis bercepol itupun beranjak dari kursinya setelah menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kali.

Dapat pemuda itu rasakan sebuah tangan mungil mulai memijit pelan kepalanya yang benjol, sesekali terdengar desahan kecil dari bibir pemuda pirang itu menahan nyilu.

"aww.. pelan-pelan, bodoh !" omel Naruto memegangi kepalanya ketika gadis itu menekan benjolannya agak kasar.

"makanya, kalau diberi nasehat, dengarkan. Merepotkan saja !"

Seketika Naruto tertegun, apa yang terlontar dari bibir mungil sahabatnya ini seolah mengandung sihir. Menjatuhkannya seketika, menyemangatinya seketika, dan membuatnya diam seketika. Tapi bukan hanya itu alasannya. Ada hal lain. naruto pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya, oleh orang yang berbeda.

Tangan yang tadi memegang kepalanya kuat karena sakit kini telah turun perlahan, seiring dengan matanya yang mulai terpejam.

" _Dasar bodoh !, kalau ibu beri nasehat, dengarkan. Merepotkan saja !" seorang wanita berambut merah telah mengeluarkan omelannya yang tiada habis pada seorang bocah laki-laki yang kini penuh plester._

" _ibu, berhentilah mengomel… ibu mau cepat tua ya ?!"_

 _Duakkk'!_

" _aduhh… !" di bocah laki-laki itu merintih kesakitan, ia mengusar kepalanya yang sekarang telah benjol akibat pukulan keras sang ibu._

" _rasakan ! biar sekalian tubuhmu ku bungkus plester !" wanita yang kini berkacak pinggang semakin membara amarah. Dan setelah itu, semalam suntuk rumah beraksen biru langit tersetel rekaman kemarahan seorang wanita yang tiada sudah._

"hoi.. narukoi ! kau melamun ?" seketika mata yang terpejam itu kembali terbuka akibat sebuah tangan yang menguncang tubuhnya kasar.

"heii… Narukoi !"

"hmm… kenapa ?" tanya pemuda itu setelah menyadari guncangan ditubuhnya tak jua berhenti meski ia sudah membuka mata.

"apanya yang kenapa ?!, ramennya sudah datang, dan kau masih saja diam terpejam. Kupikir kau sudah mati !" jawab si gadis sekenanya, ada sirat kekhawatiran disana. Sang pemuda jabrik hanya menjawab dengan 'oh' kemudian arah matanya menatap semangkuk ramen yang masih mengepulkan asap di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum simpul, tangannya meraih dua sumpit dan mulai menikmati ramen itu dalam hening. Si gadis mngernyitkan dahinya heran. Biasanya si penggila ramen ini tak akan diam saja menikmati makanan kesukaannya dalam diam. Selalu saja ada komentar monoton yang keluar dari bibirnya. Seperti, 'huwaaaahhh enak sekali !' atau 'paman ! aku minta tambah !'. sekarang ?, pemuda itu hanya menunduk diam sambil sesekali memasukkan sumpit dengan mie itu kemulutnya.

"narukoi ?" desis gadis di sampingnya

"hmm..?"

"mau cerita padaku?!" ucap gadis itu menatap pemuda disampingnya lekat. Ia tahu pemuda blonde ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lebih dari separuh hidupnya ia mengenal pemuda ini, dan jangan sangka Tenten tak hafal semua ekspresinya.

Naruto menghentikan kunyahannya, kemudian melirikkan ekor matanya kearah gadis disampingnya. Memang benar, Naruto tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu pada gadis ini, sekeras apapun dia menyembunyikannya, gadis ini akan selalu menyadarinya. Mungkin memang benar, jika gadis bercepol dua ini memiliki sihir.

Naruto malah berseringai jahil. "tidak mau ! hahaha.." kemudian tertawa menggelegar, mengisi keheningan dikedai yang tak kosong. Tenten menganga sebelum kemudian memonyongkan bibirnya kesal. Ia-pun menghabiskan ramennya dengan cepat, hingga hanya tersisa sedikit kuah.

Sreekk~…

Ia beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian menarik kakinya melangkah menghampiri sang pemilik Ichiraku yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya. Naruto hanya memandang bingung kearahnya sambil lalu melanjutkan acara makannya tak kalah cepat.

"paman, dia yang bayar !" teriaknya menunjuk satu direksi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Laki-laki berumur itu mengedarkan pandangannya mengikuti arah telunjuk Tenten. Kemudian mengangguk paham.

"oh.. baiklah Tenten ! kalau ada waktu senggang, mampirlah kemari !" balasnya tersenyum.

"besok aku akan mampir lagi, dan dia yang akan membayarnya lagi. Aku permisi paman !" ucap Tenten dengan nada kesalnya yang kentara. Wajahnya sudah ia tekuk sekarang. kakinya ia hentakkan kasar menjauhi tempat itu. Sementara sang paman hanya terkekeh kecil sebelum kemudian kembali menanggapi..

"baiklah, hati-hati..!"

Naruto yang melihat Tenten meninggalkannya buru-buru menghabiskan ramennya sekali suap, kemudian merlari mengejarnya.

"hoi.. Naruto !"

"besok aku akan kesini lagi, kubayar besok !" teriaknya menyahuti sang pemilik kedai yang menghela nafas.

"Dasar Naruto"

.

.

.

"Tenton..!" teriakan yang melengking dibelakangnya tak mampu membuat nama yang dipanggil berhenti. Gadis itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya. 'kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa jahil, he ?' bersitnya menyeringai.

"Tenton..!" teriakan itu kembali menggema, membuat yang di panggil semakin mempercepat langkahnya di belokan, kemudian bersembunyi di balik pohon besar di pinggir jalan setapak. Ia sedikit terkekeh geli melihat temannya itu sedang kebingungan mencarinya. Dapat ia dengar gerutu teman pirangnya yang kini berdiri dijarak 15 meter darinya.

"kemana dia ? cepat sekali hilangnya. Dasar nenek sihir curang !" pemuda itu menjelajahkan ekor matanya keseluruh area tempat itu, tak ada tanda-tanda dari teman pandanya.

"jangan-jangan nenek sihir itu sudah terbang dan pulang?!. Awas kau ya.." kesal pemuda itu lagi, sembari berlari cepat kearah yang berlawanan.

Sementara di balik pohon besar itu, suasana mendadak panas, perempatan siku-siku di dahinya sudah hampir putus, seandainya amarah bisa menciptakan api, mungkin sekarang sudah terjadi kebakaran hutan. "NENEK SIHIR KATANYA ?! Narukoiiiii, setelah ini kau tak akan hidup tenang !" geramnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disitu ?" eh ?

Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh suara asing yang misterius. Kepalanya menoleh kanan-kiri dengan cepat, mencoba mencari asal suara. Tak ada siapapun. Suasana mendadak sepi, hanya angin siang yang menabuh dingin membuatnya meremang. Apa jangan-jangan…

"h-hant_"

"bodoh !" a-apa ?

Ucapannya terpotong oleh suara yang sama. Gadis itu kembali menoleh kanan-kiri, peluhnya mulai menguyur. Mungkinkah ini balasan kerena mengerjai Naruto tadi ?. ah tidak mungkin..

"diatas"

eh ?

dengan cepat ia mendongak, dan tampaklah sosok misterius yang duduk tenang di atas batang pohon. Matanya tampak serius menyorot sebuah buku tebal yang tengah dibacanya. Bahu kekarnya bersandar didinding pohon, Rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai tertabuh angin, terik matahari yang menerobos celah-celah daun membuat wajah tegas itu tampak di kelilingi bintang, hidung mancung dengan bibir tipis yang pas di lekuk wajahnya terlihat begitu rupawan, rahang tegasnya yang menenggelamkan, dan mata kelamnya yang menenangkan. hanya ada satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan pemandangan diatasnya itu.

"tampan.." gumamnya tampa sadar.

"huh ?"

"e..eeh, ma-maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan disitu ?" tanyanya cepat. Ia garuk kasar tengkuknya, sambil tak henti mengutuk dirinya sendiri, 'baka..baka..baka..! apa yang kau katakan bodoh !'

Sosok itu melirik sekilas, kemudian menghentikan aktivitas membacanya. Ia masukkan kembali buku tebal bersampul coklat itu kedalam tas hitamnya. dan..

Wuuussshhhhhh…drap !

Ia meloncat turun dan mendarat tepat dihadapan gadis auburn yang terlihat kaget. Laju jantungnya berdetak kencang hingga ia harus menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding pohon. Bagaimana tidak ?, ia baru saja menyaksikan bagaimana malaikat turun dari langit, oh.. ini seperti syurga untuknya. Tas yang di pegangnya jatuh seketika.

Sementara sosok yang masih berdiri diam dihadapannya sedang menatapnya intens, seolah membaca setiap ekspresi yang ditunjukkan gadis mungil yang mematung. Hanya sejuk sepoi angin yang berhembus menggoyangkan kelebihan rambut di kening masing-masing.

"membaca buku" jawab sosok itu datar setelah sekian lamanya.

"s-senpai.. m,,maksudku s-s-sensei ! maaf aku tak bermasksud mengganggu aktivitas membacamu, aku hanya kebetulan lewat tadi, haha.." Gadis itu malah tertawa garing, menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang salah tingkah sekarang.

"bersembunyi..!?" tandas sosok itu.

"s..sebenarnya iya, haha.." Tenten mengeluarkan cengirannya sambil menggaruk pelan rambutnya yang tercepol itu. Arah matanya berputar putar, tak mau bertemu tatap dengan seseorang yang sudah lama dikaguminya. Sosok itu menghela nafas. Sorot matanya tak jua turun menatap intens gadis auburn didepannya.

"ayo pulang" titahnya dingin.

"a-apa ?" apa sensei sedang mengajak pulang ? apa iya begitu ? apa benar begitu ?.

"cepatlah !" suara yang meninggi dan terdengar ketus memerintah membuat gadis itu reflek menjawab cepat. "h-hai' sensei !"

"panggil aku seperti biasanya, Tenten"

Mereka mulai melangkah santai, meninggalkan pohon itu dengan pelan.

"apa ?" sepertinya ia harus memeriksa telinganya setelah ini.

"jangan panggil Sensei. Itu membuatku terdengar tua" ucap sosok itu cepat sambil lalu memalingkan wajah. Sontak gadis disampingnya terkikik pelan. Dia selalu suka melihat 'sensei'nya berekpresi seperti itu. Satu-satunya ekspresi lain yang ia temui dari wajah stoic, dingin, dan datar itu. "dan jangan tertawa" titahnya lagi.

Gadis itupun mengangkat tangannya dan didaratkan tepat di depan keningnya seperti memberi hormat pada saat upacara. "siap ! Itachi senpai !" balasnya tersenyum.

Yah, Itachi Uchiha adalah mahasiswa semester dua di salah satu Universitas Tokyo. Dia adalah alumni SMA Sanji yang berprestasi. Dialah juara bertahan yang meraih peringkat umum tiga tahun berturut-turut. Kabarnya, perestasi yang diraihnya di Universitas sama mengembilangkannya seperti saat SMA dulu. Dengan bermodal kejeniusan, disiplin dan prestasinya, akhirnya SMA Sanji memintanya menjadi salah satu staf pengajar. Yah, dia adalah guru kesenian disana. Dan Tenten adalah salah satu muridnya. Ketampanan dan pembawaan sikapnya yang cool membuatnya menjadi salah satu pembicaraan para gadis. Namun bagi Tenten, Itachi adalah panutannya. Tenten begitu mengagumi pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Dimatanya, Itachi adalah guru yang sebenarnya, ia mengajarkan kedisiplinan dengan contoh. Selama ini Tenten tak pernah menemui gurunya ini telat barang semenit. Cara mengajarnyapun singkat, padat, lugas, dan jelas, membuatnya menjadi salah satu guru idola di SMA Sanji. Tenten ingin sekali menjadi sepertinya, karenanya selama ini ia bekerja keras, belajar, disiplin, ikut beberapa klub belajar dan menyimak setiap pelajaran yang diterimanya. Agar suatu saat, ia bisa seperti sensei-nya yang luar biasa ini.

Lalu kenapa Tenten memanggilnya senpai ?, ada dua alasan. Pertama, ia adalah seniornya diperguruan karate yang diikutinya. Kedua, ia adalah seniornya di club fisika. Dan satu lagi yang perlu kalian tahu tentang Itachi Uchiha. Ia tinggal di apartemennya sendiri, searah dengan rumah gadis coklat ini, yang juga tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, sehingga jalan kaki adalah pilihan mereka.

"aku tak percaya kau akan jadi juara umum. Mengalahkan adikku" ucap Itachi memulai, mereka sudah separuh jalan. sebelah tangannya ia masukkan ke celana, sedang yang satunya menahan beban tas yang ia sanggul dipunggungnya.

"kau meremehkanku, senpai. Aku akui Sasuke senpai itu sama jeniusnya sepertimu. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat poinnya berkurang. Dia kurang menghargai guru, ia selalu acuh tak acuh, kata-katanya terlalu pedas, kau tahu. Jadi jangan heran kenapa posisinya ada di urutan ketiga" jelas gadis itu panjang lebar, tak terima dengan dengan pernyataan senpainya itu.

"begitu ya ?. tapi aku tetap saja tak percaya. Kenapa harus kau yang jadi juaranya ?!" Itachi tersenyum remeh. Tenten mendengus.

"kenapa harus tidak !?. Shikamaru Nara kelas XC yang berIQ lebih dari 200 itu selalu tidur di jam pelajaran. Gaara Sabaku kelas XIB, terlalu sering bolos. Temari senpai kakaknya kelas XIIA, terlalu berisik dikelas. Neji senpai kelas XIIA membenci pelajaran sejarah termasuk guru yang mengajar. siapa lagi ya ? oh Sai Shimura kelas XB pernah membuat salah satu guru menangis oleh kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Karui kelas XIA pernah membully salah satu teman sekelasnya, Omoi suka makan lolypop saat pelajaran berlangsung. Chojuro senpai kelas XIIC sering telambat lebih dari 15 menit setiap minggunya. Intinya, nilai mereka mungkin beda tipis atau ada yang melebihiku, tapi nilai sikap dan sopan santun mereka kurang. Padahal, jika kita masih mau hidup dilingkungan manusia, sikap saling menghargai antar sesama adalah hal yang paling utama" balas Tenten panjang lebar. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan tangan yang ia lipat didada.

Mendengar itu, Itachi tersenyum simpul. Tangannya kemudian bergerak mengacak lembut rambut coklat gadis bruneete di sampingnya, hingga sedikit helainya ada yang mencuat. Tenten semakin monyong dengan tangan yang sibuk merapikan rambutnya kembali. Senpai-nya ini memang hobi mengacak rambutnya yang susah payah ia rapikan, huft.

"Tenten, kau mau kemana?" Eh ?

Barulah Tenten sadar kalau dia telah melewati pintu rumahnya sendiri. Merah sudah pipinya. ia berbalik dan melangkah cepat dengan wajah yang padam, menghampiri Itachi yang masih berdiri didepan rumahnya.

"i-ini gara-gara senpai !" gerutu gadis itu tak jelas.

Melihat itu Itachi terkekeh geli, membuat Tenten yang menunduk harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Seketika matanya ia buka lebar-lebar, untuk mengabadikan peristiwa yang belum tentu terjadi dalam seratus tahun kedepan. seorang Itachi, tertawa ?. Tenten menganga.

"yasudah ! sampai jumpa besok" ucap Itachi, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Tenten yang masih cengo ditempatnya. Ia masih saja bengong, sebelum hp-nya yang bergetar mengagetkannya dari ketakjuban. Dengan malas ia rogoh ponsel disakunya. 'ternyata alarm' gumamnya.

Eh ? tunggu ?.

'~ _ulang tahun kucing Bodoh~'_

'huh.. si bodoh itu akan ulang tahun rupanya' Tenten tersenyum, kemudian menaruh kembali handphonenya. Ia-pun mendorong pintu pagarnya pelan, sebelum sesuatu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Seekor burung Bulbul berwarna hijau muda bertengger di atap rumahnya, burung hijau yang biasanya akan berterbangan saat bunga-bunga Plum bermekaran itu seolah memperhatikannya dari atas, membuat Tenten tertegun ditempat.

Sama halnya di tempat lain, seekor burung Bulbul dengan suara merdu juga menghentikan langkah gontai pemuda pirang jabrik. Pemuda itu mengernyit heran melihat mata burung itu menyorot padanya. seolah sedang memperhatikannya. Namun kemudian senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya.

Dua orang berbeda di tempat yang berbeda, melihat burung yang sama di waktu yang sama. dan… mata mereka mulai terpejam, seiring dengan gerak bibir yang menggumamkan satu nama.

"Poci !" / "Poci !"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~To be continued~**_

 _ ***manusia yang di juluki sang pembelah gunung.**_

 **Aduh, lagi-lagi TBC, XD :"D**

 **Abiz gimana yak ?! ada imajinasi melayang-layang dalam pikiran, kalau tidak segera di tangkap takut hilang terbawa angin. Jadinya, ya beginilah.. ! gpp deh cicilan bulanan bakalan nambah.. yang penting, ane usaha untuk merampungkan semuanya*meski sampai saat ini belum ada yang rampung* XD #dikeroyok**

 **Haduh,, menulisnya tadi malem,, ampe mata ane berat. Hahag ini ff tantangan dari adik ane. Katanya kalau ane bisa buat panpic minimal 3K dalam waktu semalam (bilangnya pukul 20.12) terus publish besog paginya, ane bakal di traktir soto… hohoho ! jadilah ff gaje macam ini :v , Baru di cek tadi pagi. Entah jika ada bahasa yang kocar kacir, atau penulisan yang amburadul. Di kritik ane tak masalah, asal bukan flame. Kritik yang baik itu dengan bahasa yang baik. :D**

 **Sekali lagi maafkan keancuran cerita ane, , , kalau emang gak pentes di lanjut,,, ndak apa2 kok, saya ikhlas menerima :'( saya emang gak bakat nulis kayaknya TTvTT**

 **Oke, langsung aja kita bicara karakter dikit aja.. soalnya, kebelakang mungkin kalian akan tau sendiri seperti apa karakter2 dlm cerita ini. Apa dan kenapa alasan karakter Naruto gak sekelas dengan Neji, Temari, chojuro de el el (kelas 3 SMA) atau gak sekelas dengan Sasuke, Gaara, Karui, Omoi (kelas 2 SMA). Apa, kenapa, dan siapa si Poci itu, Biarlah menjadi ketidak jelasan.. *ditimpukTomatSasuke**

 **Naruto disini adalah seorang ambisius (udah tau'kan ?), emosional ?, periang, jahil, dan kadang juga cuek. Pengen banget ngalahin Tenten (udah tau woy) karena suatu alasan. :D**

 **Tenten adalah seorang gadis pemarah ?#dibashosen# , pantang menyerah, tekun, ceria, penuh semangat muda ?, dan peduli. *dipeluk Tenten* XD tapi kalau sudah marah, seperti kata Naruto, dia akan seperti nenek sihir #dibomkertas**

 **Cerita ini di ambil dari 60 % kisah nyata, dan 40 % fiksi, dengan Inspirasi dari berbagai sumber, mulai dari kisah ane pribadi, kata-kata guru ane, media online/cetak, sumber gossip ? atau bahkan sumber air (terima kasih udah jadi inspirasi ane). :v**

 **Semoga kalian suka, dan maaf apabila gak layak baca. TvT .Terima kasih bagi kalian yang berkenan mampir ke tempat kumuh nan reot ane ini. And hope you happy with this… see you on the next chap**


End file.
